Time Passing
by Alyss Mainwaring
Summary: A little gathering of family. Alyss Mainwaring
1. Chapter 1

Althalus looked up at the rain that was pounding on the roof of the house at the end of the world. He changed where he was looking when he noticed that Emmy was awake.

'How are you today, Em?' he asked her.

'Better than I was feeling yesterday,' she told him and stood up from their bed. It was still early morning and Emmy had just woken up. The day before she had been feeling ill and had gone to bad early without eating any dinner and it was starting to worry Althalus, normally she would have woken up earlier than this.

'Would you like anything to eat?' he asked her.

'When I said that I was feeling better, I didn't mean that I was feeling well enough to eat. What are you doing?' she asked him a little confused.

Althalus stood up to let Emmy sat down and was not surprised when he was meet with a little protesting.

'I want you to be comfortable, love,' she protested but none the less allowed Althalus to help her into a chair.

'There you go Emmy, isn't that easier on you?' he said and smiled at her.

'Still, I feel bad that I just kicked you off your chair,' she said and looked up at him. As much as she was trying to hide it, and the expert she was, Emmy was tired. Althalus could tell. It was there in her eyes and in the slight slump of her shoulders.

Althalus grinned and made another chair of the same type.

'I have something better,' Dweia said and stood up again. Her plan was cut short however when she had to grab the table in front of her to stop herself from falling over. The next thing that she knew was that there was strong arms supporting her and holding her tight. The arms lowered her down on something and she was pulled in close to the owner of the arms until she regained her vision again.

'Are you alright?' Althalus asked her rubbing her back and pulling her in close to him.

'I think I am,' she replied back and stop pretending that she wasn't tired. 'I know that I just woke up and everything, but I am still really tired.'

'I can see Emerald. I was just wondering when, where and why you were going to admit to it.'

Eventually she had told him. In reply, Althalus took off his boots using the opposite foot and started laying backwards pulling Emmy with him.

'I love you Em,' he told her just as she drifted off to sleep.

'You haave to love the baby as well now, Althlie, she muttered back, sleepily.

'How could I not?' asked Althalus. 'How could I not?'

…

It was about midday of the same day when Emmy woke again. She found something other than her bulging midsection stopping her from rolling over onto the other side. She turned her head to face it and saw Althalus sleeping.

She gently pressed her lips to his and felt the same spark that had always been there ignite again.

'Your awake again,' he said as he woke up to look into her smiling face. 'And no matter what you are still as stunning as you were no the first day I saw you.' He kissed her on the nose. 'But I have to amend that statement,' he said after a moments thought.

'Oh?' Emmy asked back almost threateningly.

'Yes. You are even more stunning now that you have a little child growing inside you.' Emmy snuggled in a little closer to him.

'Thank you,' she said.

'Whatever for? Althalus asked back. 'So far I have only been an annoyance to you the whole time. I was going to try and make it up to you when you nearly fainted.' The slight tears in his eyes proved his story, that he believed that he had only been an annoyance to her.

'Althie, I didn't mean all those things that I said. It is just the hormones talking,' she told him and started sobbing into his arms. Althalus paused through his tears.

'So you didn't mean all those things that you said? That I was just an annoyance and you would get rid of my but you couldn't because I wouldn't know how to survive out there? Althalus asked her.

'Why would I? I only told you recently that I never wanted you to ever leave here again. I can't stand it without you. Please, I didn't mean it, Althie.'

Althalus did the only that that he was able to do through his tears and nodded his head in agreement.

'I'm so sorry,' Emmy said. Althalus pulled her close to him. It was another half hour before either of them made a move to get up. By then the day was half over.

_Althalus, are you ok with all of us coming in? _a voice asked him.

_Wont it be an annoyance for you to travel all that way? _He asked back.

'_No, we'll just go through the doors._

_I didn't know that you could still do that. I thought you needed the knife._

_I did. I was wondering, so I talked to Emmy the other day and she told me how. _

_Ok._

_When do you want to visit?_

_How would you feel about today?_

_You can stay over until the next day if that's what you want as well._

_I will go and discuss it with Andine and go and get the others._

Althalus woke Emmy with his mind. _Em, the children are going to be paying us a visit, _he told her

_Now?_

_Yes._

_I'm up._

_Are you really?_

_Yes._


	2. Offer

**I have a special one time Christmas offer for you all.**

**Anyone who reviews on Christmas day (25****th****) I will go to their page and review at least on all of their stories. Even if I don't know their categories. If I get really involved in the story then I will review every chapter.**

**A review for a review.**

**(You might get the reviews after Christmas day as I am normally really busy but if I am able to on that day…)**

**Merry Christmas to you and your kin!**

**Alyss Mainwaring**


End file.
